generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Heart of Stone (Cartoon Network Action Pack №54)
"The Heart of Stone" is a part of Cartoon Network Action Pack Issue №54. This comic magazine, released in January 2011, contains two comics. One of them is about Generator Rex ("The Heart of Stone"), the other is about Ben 10 ("The monster at the end of the book"). "The Heart of Stone" is written by Scott Beatty. The artist is Min S. Ku and the colourist is David Rodriguez. Plot At the beginning of the story, The Pack is seen playing cards (presumably they are playing poker). Skalamander wonders why Van Kleiss is not playing with them, and Breach explains that he went for a stroll. Meanwhile, Van Kleiss, wandering around the lands of Abysus, notices an EVO flower. He finds its mutation curious, though decides to feed on its nanites. Suddenly he hears an unfamiliar voice. Van Kleiss turns at the voice and sees an EVO. The scene switches to the events at the Providence base, where White Knight gives Rex a new mission - to find a scientist, who worked on Providence, but disappeared on an unauthorized expedition inside Abysus. Rex and Bobo travel to Abysus by jet in order to save her. But that scientist, Doctor Eden Williams, is quite happy with her new EVO form. She has a talk with Van Kleiss, stating that she is impressed by his scientific work, and tells him the story of her mutation. Their conversation is interrupted by Rex. He considers that Van Kleiss is going to hurt Eden and attacks him with the Smack Hands. During the battle, Bobo suggests that he should stall Van Kleiss, and Rex should take care of the doctor. So Rex tries to cure Eden, but, to his astonishment, she does not want to be cured and attacks him. Van Kleiss and Eden seem to get the upper hand in battle. But Rex says that in order to cure an EVO, he only needs to touch that EVO. Frightened by this, Eden recoils from Rex and accidentally nearly knocks Van Kleiss off his feet. So the situation turns to Rex's advantage. To everyone's surprise, Van Kleiss suddenly drains Eden's nanites and turns her into stone. He states that the battle is over and Rex should return to Providence. Rex and Bobo leave and do not see Van Kleiss returning to life that EVO flower, whose nanites he had drained before. So it is implied, that he could and may do the same for Eden later. Characters (in order of appearance) *Skalamander *Breach *Biowulf *Van Kleiss *Eden Williams *EVO Lotus *White Knight *Rex Salazar *Bobo Haha Trivia *The events of the comics take place during the first season of the series, because only the lower left arm of Van Kleiss is mechanical there. * According to this comic, the Pack members like playing cards in their free time. *In this comic Van Kleiss has some EVO powers, that he had never displayed in series. In the first place in this comic Van Kleiss can somehow drain nanites by his right hand, which is not mechanical. In the second place he is able to revive EVOs, that were petrified by him. Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Action Pack